


Article in the Mojave Herald

by Sheogorath



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Goodsprings, Humour, Slash, scavenging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how in the game the Courier can collect all sorts of stuff? What happens if something's in use when he takes it? This story is based on the potential results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Article in the Mojave Herald

# The Mojave Herald.

#### 06/08/2281

**Mysterious Explosions Rock Goodsprings!**

### Written by John Gibson.

Two days ago, the people of the sleepy town of Goodsprings, who had successfully fought off a group of Powder Gangers only some days before, experienced a series of gas explosions which levelled most of the inhabited buildings. The mysterious nature of these explosions was that they all had the exact same cause.

"It's real funny," one of the longtime residents, Doc Mitchell said. "I could swear I replaced that pilot light just last week, now it's gone into thin air. Most peculiar."

Another inhabitant of the normally sleepy town, Easy Pete, had more to add. "Yeah, my pilot light went missing. I tell you, if I ever catch the cuss as blew up my house, they'll find out that 'Easy' is just my name."

The more Goodsprings residents that this reporter spoke to, the more I realised the connection between the incidents. Then a suspect was mentioned.

"Do you think maybe that Courier did this?" Trudy, the proprietor of the Prospector Saloon asked me. "It was just the day after he left that I blew myself up as I was starting to cook mine and Sunny's breakfasts."

Sunny Smiles, the woman in question, is sitting at her friend's bedside in Doc Mitchell's house while her dog, Cheyenne, is sat by the door, patiently awaiting her mistress's next command.

"It's true," Sunny added. "A lot of other things went missing, too. Strange things like tin cans, empty sarsaparilla bottles, and various types of scrap metal. I hope it wasn't him, though, because I hope to marry him one day."

"Oh, come on," Trudy butted in. "You saw how he was looking at that Joe Cobb, and the tears in his eyes after he killed him!"

This reporter didn't stay around to listen to anymore, folks, but the questions remain in my mind. Is Jiheishou-no Daigakusha, the Courier that nearly everyone in Goodsprings speaks highly of, a potentially lethal vandal with a dark secret? I'll leave the verdict up to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Produced with permission from Bethesda Softworks.


End file.
